Steven Shark and Reina Spit-roast
by bmwyeah
Summary: After their managers send Reina and Steve on a hike to "bond", things get a little wild. Okay, not a little: they get wild.


"God dammit!" Reina yelled as she was once again raked across her lower legs by thorns. It seemed everything in the field had thorns and had a bloodlust for her. Steve was a few paces behind her as they hiked across a dry field towards a rocky knoll. He felt sorry for making Reina walk in front; beating a path through the thick, light-colored brush while he followed easily. Now you may be thinking, "Why doesn't Steve man up and walk in front, like a knight forging a path for his lady?" Even the most chivalrous of men can sacrifice their honor for a glimpse of an ass like Reina's. Steve could hardly take his eyes off it. It swayed side to side as she stepped forward into the tall grass. It jiggled when she kicked and stomped the grass out of the way. It was mesmerizing.

Steve was broken from his trance when the warm breeze suddenly gusted across the plain, throwing Reina off her feet and making him step sideways to catch his balance. The gust died down and Steve hurried ahead to see if Reina was okay. She had been blown into a rosebush. Furious at Mother Nature for torturing her all day, she looked to Steve to help her up. He stopped at her feet and looked down upon her, his head silhouetted by the bright sun. She was so cute when she was angry. He reached out his arm, the sour-cream color of his skin standing out against the warm bronze of Reina's as she grasped his surprisingly strong hands, and was lifted from her snare.

They sat on the dry ground to take a break. Reina was sweaty and her arms and legs were dotted with small drops of blood where the thorns had pierced her soft skin. Steve pulled out a cold canteen from the backpack he was carrying and handed it to her. As she drank, Steve removed his shirt, intending to clean the blood off her. Steve's tantalizing abs made Reina splutter as she tried to gasp while drinking. Steve smiled and took this as a complement as he reached to dry the waterfall that had run down her chin onto her chest, which was exposed just enough to show her cleavage. Reina moaned as Steve dried around her sensitive breasts. Even with her shirt and bra, Steve could see her nipples harden. Taking it slow, Steve leaned in and his lips made contact with Reina's: their tongues exploring the other's mouth. The wind rustled loudly in the grass, causing them to pull away from each other.

"Not here" Steve murmured. The looked towards the rocky knoll and noticed a small cave under the shade of the trees at the edge of the field. Neither one of them had to say anything, as they stood and walked briskly towards the base of the hill. The cave was cool and smooth, with a few stalagmites and stalactites near the back of the cave arranged around a small pool about a foot deep. Although the cave turned a corner, hiding the end of the cave from the entrance, there was almost enough light to see. Steve threw down the backpack and pulled out some candles to add a little more light in the dark places and began taking off his shoes as Reina also undressed. They laid on their sides in the pool, naked, and allowed the sensual tension to build.

"Steve", Reina said softly. "I know we are just friends, but right now I can only think of you as my lover". Steve moved closer to her, making ripples in the calm pool.

"I can't imagine us any other way" he replied. Then like a shark going for a kill, he darted his hand behind her head and brought her close for a passionate kiss. Reina gave in and squirmed with pleasure. Their hips were brought together as Steve grasped Reina's ass with his strong hands. Reina moaned as Steve's strong member ran like an X-wing fighter up her thigh gap to rest at the shaven entrance to her most intimate place. She pulled away from Steve and looked him in the eye, intensely.

"Hold on!" In one quick motion, she rolled him onto his back and was now resting atop him. She had a perfect view of his glorious abs, and was positioned perfectly to take his torpedo inside her main reactor. Keeping eye contact, she watched Steve's face contort with pleasure as she slowly slid down his pulsing shaft; feeling the veins throbbing against the ribbed walls of her vagina. Sinking to the hilt, she stopped, letting the thought of Steve inside of her turn her on until she couldn't take the tingling sensation in her stomach anymore. She leaned forward, her ample bosoms grazing Steve's nipples, and began to sheath and unsheathe his broadsword in a hypnotic rhythm. Steve began to thrust his hips upward to meet her and his knotted forearms gyrated as his lithe fingers played with Reina's bewbz. Their mutual stimulation sent them into hyperdrive and the small pool inside the cave was whipped into a frothy wave-pool. After a few minutes, Steve was close. Very close. He had to concentrate on holding back. He didn't want it to be over so fast. Plus, he knew if he detonated now, Reina might not be satisfied. He cringed as he felt himself slipping. Just before his edge of orgasm, Reina suddenly stopped. She froze and her only motion was her quick breathing. Steve looked up in confusion and sexual frustration as his balls ached for release.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Reina looked down at him, a sadistic twinkle in her dark eyes. Instead of answering him, she clenched shut as tight as she could and stood up, flexing her powerful leg muscles. Steve's bratwurst was trapped in the hobbit hole, and he was lifted out of the pool with her. He hung between her legs like the horizontal line in the letter "A". Reina stood for a few seconds, then mercifully released him. He landed in the pool with a splash. His balls still hurt with pent up seed, having not been able to release. This added to his frustration at Reina's audacity made his primal instinct kick in.

"I'm going to make you pay for that" he told her. Quick as Bruce Lee, he kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to fall into the pool beside him. He grabbed her and wrestled her out of the pool towards a group of stalagmites in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Reina yelled as she struggled to get free; not knowing what Steve planned.

"If you won't let me have a release, I'll just have to make you do it for me" he replied. He paused, locating the perfect rocky cone to suite his devious needs, then walked towards one that had a stalactite jutting down from the roof of the cave directly over it. Steve grappled with the struggling Reina and sat her asshole down onto the stalagmite, causing the cold, smooth rock penetrate into her rectum. The sudden sensation made Reina freeze in shock, her mouth gaping open as she gasped. Steve seized the opportunity to wedge her down and take the stalactite in her mouth and down her throat. Reina was now spitted vertically between the floor and ceiling through her ass and mouth. She tried to escape but couldn't bend enough to unhook either end. Steve let her struggle for a moment, then went over to the backpack and returned with a battery powered vibrator. Reina's eyes widened in fear. There was only one place that could go: the third hole! Steve grinned deviously as he switched it on, then off: toying with her mind. He slowly inserted it inside her, then turned it on low. Reina began panting as the toy warmed her back up. Steve saw she was getting close and turned the vibrator up. The buzzing inside was too much for Reina as she squirted, making ripples in the pool a few feet away. Her belly slowed its post-orgasm twitching but her breathing didn't slow. The toy continued its frantic teasing of her sensitive places, bringing her to a second orgasm, then shortly after, a third! By this point, Reina's eyes were rolled back, and she was lost in complete ecstasy.

Steve mercifully turned off the vibrator and removed it after her tenth orgasm. He pushed her down enough to un-spit her mouth from the stalactite, then lifted her off the stalagmite. He carried her over to the edge of the pool and set her down on some blankets. She quickly fell asleep: exhausted from the repeated orgasms. Steve gave her a meaningful kiss, then laid down next to her. They slept until morning.

The end, thanks for reading, I'm a sick, twisted person - bmw


End file.
